


课后练习

by tamaki_030



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaki_030/pseuds/tamaki_030
Relationships: Vergil/Dante（DmC）
Kudos: 12





	课后练习

维吉尔俯下身体，体温透过但丁单薄的背心传来，裸露的肩胛骨部分甚至能感受到对方心脏的跳动。右手覆盖在但丁的手上，在他的控制下，连带着但丁也写出了一连串漂亮的公式。

但是但丁实在没办法把注意力集中在面前的那堆数字里，维吉尔轻微的呼吸搞得这个原本就性格急躁的年轻人更加坐立难安，但丁情不自禁得抖起了腿，想通过这样减轻两人之间逐渐升温的空气。

像是感受到了但丁越来越燥热的动作，维吉尔发出了一声若有若无的轻笑。就算是这样，他还是足够有精力在但丁与习题中周转。虽然早就知道以但丁的性格是绝对不可能安安份份学习，但是既然提出的人是但丁自己，维吉尔还是很乐意“热情”帮助他的弟弟。

维吉尔只是把手放在了他的腰上，拇指摩擦着凹陷进去的那一点，这种轻微的安抚让但丁更加不爽。他干脆得丢开了笔，反手熟练得扣上了哥哥的后脑，微微侧过头他就看到了维吉尔浅色的眼眸中挤满了自己的倒影，他忍不住仰起头想去吻面前的人，在唇齿相交那一瞬间维吉尔却避开了他。相反，男人低头亲在了他的耳后，瘙痒伴随着微微的刺痛，但丁感觉自己全身的血液都涌到了那片细嫩的皮肤上。

“课间休息结束了，继续做题吧。”维吉尔最后又在他的耳垂上碰了一下，想重新拿笔的时候却被但丁扣住了手腕。

“我要申请社团活动，维吉尔老师。”

他亲吻着优等生的手指，上面残留着淡淡的墨水味道，刚才还流畅写字的手现在却有点微微发颤。但丁的嘴唇捕捉到骨节细微的变化，他大胆地含住维吉尔的食指，舌尖打着卷地摩擦着略微冰凉的指尖，就连指甲缝那一丝空隙都没有放过。牙齿若有若无地轻啃着靠后的关节，维吉尔被包围的手指似乎是脱离了主人的掌控，情不自禁得在但丁的口腔中抽动了一下。

这下但丁变的更加得意洋洋起来，顺着口水蔓延下来的痕迹，舔过维吉尔的手掌。没有进行任何体力活的手掌完美得过分，跟但丁自己的完全不同，上面甚至感觉不到任何皮质增生的部分，甚至连因为长时间握笔而散发出的汗水都变得可口。

再接下来被攻击的部位就是手腕，白到几乎透明的皮肤下面是悦动的血管。单薄又敏感的皮肤阻挡不了但丁热情的舌头，分明带着挑逗的亲吻通过维吉尔心脏的搏动，从血管反馈到大脑。

圈着但丁腰部的左手已经偏离了原本的位置，如同但丁心里所期待的那样，沿着他形状突出的耻骨越发向下，就在快要碰到小但丁的时候，这位顽劣的学生临时又变了卦。

“又怎么了？”

“看着这堆鬼东西我就硬不起来。”

维吉尔几乎是被但丁摁在了座位上，而他自己又灵活地钻进了桌子下面的空隙，强有力的手臂牢牢钳制住维吉尔的大腿，力量上的悬殊让他的哥哥没有任何抵抗的机会，虽然他也觉得维吉尔并不会选择反抗。

“不如我们都做自己擅长的事情好了。”

这是但丁单方面作出的决定，维吉尔甚至还没来得及应答，但丁就已经解开了哥哥的裤头，巨大的性器几乎弹在了他的脸上。他毫不犹豫地一口含住，男性的味道顺着白色的阴毛冲进他的鼻腔，还没有完全勃起的尺寸已经几乎到达他的喉头。

很快维吉尔已经接受了这个现状，他也从来不是一个扫兴的人，现在他甚至可以从容地拿起钢笔，如果不是放在那头黑发上的手指正在微微用力，笔尖上流出来的字根本看不出正在做这么色情的事情。

头顶的人没有发出任何声响，这让正在卖力服务中的但丁有些气急败坏。他用一次深喉发表着不满，过于硕大的性器被送进咽喉时发出了真空的声响，口水顺着酸胀的下颚流出，把维吉尔的裤子弄得一团糟。抓着他头发的手指猛得锁紧，但只是一瞬间又卸下了力道，改为了褒奖式的安抚。

“被你这么一吸，我都忘记算到哪里了。”维吉尔低下头，而但丁也正好抬着头趴在他的腿间看着他。性器将但丁的脸颊塞的鼓鼓囊囊，滴在囊袋上的口水又被蹭回下巴上。

性器被吐出了大半个，只有涨的发紫的龟头还卡在但丁温暖的口腔中。他用舌头舔弄着正在分泌腥咸液体的小洞，一边又含糊不清得想要回话。

“妈的，你别搞错了，这是交易！”最终但丁还是放弃了这个难度略高的挑战，掀起自己的衣角擦了擦快要滴落到地上的口水，“我用一次口交换这堆破作业，你难道想吃霸王餐？”

“恕我直言，那这个费用肯定不够。”

“好好好，你屌大你说了算。”

背心被但丁丢在一边，随后那条宽松的运动裤也同样飞到了房间的角落。他光着屁股分开腿坐在了哥哥的腿上，双手环绕住维吉尔的脖子。维吉尔的手也十分自然地贴在他的后腰上，朝着自己方向微微一用力，随着但丁腰窝露出一个完美的曲线，两个人的性器贴合在了一起，又敲击在同样锻炼得当的腹肌上。

维吉尔仰起头就得到了一阵只能算得上啃咬的接吻。但丁捧着他的下巴，闭着眼睛毫无章法地碾着他的嘴唇，随着两人津液交换的动作，但丁的腰微微移动，两根吐着前液的性器摩擦着来获得一些细微的的快感，汗水混合着别的体液交织在一起，所以当维吉尔同时握住两人性器的时候，分不清是谁的喘息声从唇边泄出。

沾满润滑剂的手指塞进了但丁的屁股，他太沉浸在接吻之中，甚至根本没有意识到维吉尔到底是什么时候拿到了那管液体。体内的异物轻车熟路地侵略着他的理智，明明这个家伙很清楚他的敏感点在哪里，却又特地忽略那个地方，而是往别的方向开拓着。原本僵硬的肌肉满满放松下来，完全失去抵抗的兴趣，反而但丁扭动着自己的胯，想要让维吉尔好好照顾照顾那个爽到尖叫的地方。

“不要乱动，还没到你爽的时候。”


End file.
